Immortal Summoner Whay
/Ranged) |aEffect2 = Invokes a sleeping Gigantic Phoenix ans sets the battlefield on fire. Inflicts 1501% damage on the enemy with 420% damage every second for 8 sec. |activeCD2 = 15.9 sec |activeskill3 = Into the Flame ( /Ranged) |aEffect3 = It's the source of life for Whay. The flame burns anything. Becomes immune for 5 sec. Inflicts 1238% damage on 1 enemy for every second. Restores HP equal to 50% of damage dealt. The target is temporarly stunned with a certain chance. |activeCD3 = 14.4 sec |passive1 = Cycle of Life |pEffect1 = Phoenix, the incarnation of fire doest not allow death. Takes over Phoenix's HP and revives with 100% HP when Whay dies, resulting in Phoenix death. 36.1 sec |passive2 = Fire Essence |pEffect2 = The burning flame becomes the source of her power and awakens her. Increases Whay's ATK by 48%. |aEffect1_lv2 = The power of fire meets immortal flame and brings the incarnation. Invokes a Phoenix for 120 sec. Only 1 Phoenix can be invoked. |activeCD1_lv2 = 19.7 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Invokes a sleeping Gigantic Phoenix ans sets the battlefield on fire. Inflicts 1561% damage on the enemy with 438% damage every second for 8 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 15.9 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = It's the source of life for Whay. The flame burns anything. Becomes immune for 5 sec. Inflicts 1288% damage on 1 enemy for every second. Restores HP equal to 50% of damage dealt. The target is temporarly stunned with a certain chance. |activeCD3_lv2 = 14.4 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = The power of fire meets immortal flame and brings the incarnation. Invokes a Phoenix for 120 sec. Only 1 Phoenix can be invoked. |activeCD1_lv3 = 17.7 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Invokes a sleeping Gigantic Phoenix ans sets the battlefield on fire. Inflicts 1621% damage on the enemy with 456% damage every second for 8 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 15.9 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = It's the source of life for Whay. The flame burns anything. Becomes immune for 5 sec. Inflicts 1337% damage on 1 enemy for every second. Restores HP equal to 50% of damage dealt. The target is temporarly stunned with a certain chance. |activeCD3_lv3 = 14.4 sec |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SG Percentage unknown. |aEffect1_ex = The Phoenix has a passive skill that grants itself fire damage. Additionally, the longer the Phoenix is alive, the more additional fire dmg buff stacks it gains. The pet is the type to scale from the summoners base stat and inflicts /Ranged/SG normal attack damage. It does not inherit armor effects for itself but inflicts all Magic Effects debuffs. Phoenix has a skill that allows it to dive into the enemy party and inflict damage upon all of them. Cast in set intervals sec CD. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Channels for that duration, making her unable to perform other actions or be interacted with. Similar to Draco Brightspark. |pEffect1_ex = The Phoenix must be alive for this skill to kick in. Requires ~2 seconds sec to perform. |pEffect2_ex = }} Category:Awakened Category:Deity